Starships
From small starfighters to massive Super Stardestroyers, starships make up the iron fist of the 13th Shadow Legion's space dominance. Ship Classes Transport/Freighters Basicly a scaled down version of an assault ship, a transport is designed to carry small numbers of troops into and out battle. Like starfighters, transports are usually carried on capital ships, such as Star Destroyers. Freighters are basicly transport craft that carry supplies such as vehicles, ammo, or food. Starfighter Small, nimble, and fast, starfighters can destroy capital ships and destroy each other. They can be docked inside a larger ship, a planet orbiting hanger, or on the planet. Corvette The smallest type of capital ship, Corvettes are designed to destroy starfighters and other patrol craft. They are extremly fast and carry numberous heavy lasers. Frigate Slightly bigger than a Corvette, a frigate is designed very differently. Figates are designed to carry small numbers of fighters and engage small craft such as corvettes, patrol craft, and other frigates. Destroyer Larger than a frigate, but smaller than full fledged combat craft, destroyers make up a large part of the Legion's intersteller navy. They are designed to carry a small amount of fighters and bombers into combat and provide support for larger battleships and cruisers. Assault Ship An assault ship is designed to carry large numbers of land forces into battle while being able to surpress enemy fire. While making up a large portion of the Legion's space forces, there a very few classes for this type of ship. Cruiser/BattleCruiser The cruiser is a heavily powered, heavily armored ship specificly designed for ship-to-ship combat. Although they do carry small amounts of starfighters, they rely on the fighter support of carriers and destroyers for protection agiant smaller ships. Battleship/Star Destroyer/Dreadnought The battleship is the heaviest combat ship below the Super Star Destroyer. They rely on their amazing firepower to win the battle before the enemy has a chance to retreat or outflank them. Even though battleships have extremly thick armor and awe-inspiring firepower, they also rely on their large hanger bays. A single Star Destroyer can hold the same amount of fighters as 5 escort carriers. Carrier A huge non-combat ship, carriers are designed to hold massive amounts of fighters and bombers to protect themselves. Although they do have small amounts of weaponry, carriers would be decimated in ship-to-ship combat against anything higher than a cruiser. Carriers can range from small escort carriers holding 10 fighters to gigantic super-carriers holding hundreds of small fighters and bombers. Super Star Destroyer The largest ship type ever built, Super Star Destroyers are miles long, have enough firepower to destroy a fleet of battleships, and enough support craft to take on 20 carriers. Although rare, a Super Star Destroyer will usually turn the ttide of battle in the favor of the user instantly. Rumor has it that the sight of 2 Super Star Destroyers caused the surrender of a Trade Federation blockade of 500 ships. This has never been confirmed. List of Ships Transport/Freighters Action VI Transposrt Class VI Bulk Freighter AA-9 Transport Consular-class Cruiser Gallofree GR-75 Medium Transport J-Type 327 Starship CR-20 AT-AT Barge Naboo Star Skiff H-Type Yacht Gozanti Cruiser Barloz-class Freighter J-Type 322 Starship Sentinal-Class Landing Craft Aggressor Assault Fighter Zeta-class Long-Range Shuttle Delta-Class JV-7 Escort Shuttle Gamma Assault Shuttle HWK-290 YT-2000 Infiltrator Star Courier GAT-12h Skipray Blastboat YG-4210 Scurrq H-6 Bomber Firespray-class Interceptor BR-23 Courier Lambda Shuttle S40K Phoenix Hawk Class Light Pinnace Theta-class T2-c Shuttle YT-1930 Starfighter Longsword-class Fighter Shortsword-class Bomber Seraph Fighter C-WIng Ugly Razor Fighter Y-Wing Bomber Y-Wing BTL-A4 Longprobe B-Wing X-ceptor X-Wing ARC-170 Starfighter XS.009 Scarab Z-95 Headhunter N-1 Starfighter H-KDI T-Wing Delta-7 Aethersprite Alpha-3 Nimbus Tie-Bomber Tie-Interceptor Cygnus Gunboat A-Wing Tie-Ln ETA-2 Droid Tri-Fighter Aurek Tactical Starfighter Delta-7B Aetherspite Light Interceptor V-19 Torrent Starfighter NB-1S Royal Bomber Vulture-class Droid Starfighter Tie Advanced x1 Tie Aggressor Tie/ad Avenger Tie/D Defender Tie/D Automated Starfighter Tie Experimental M3 Tie Hunter Tie Oppressor Tie Phantom I-7 Hoowlrunner E-Wing Escort Fighter Nssis-class Clawcraft CF/A-17G Wraith DF/A-19 Wraith Mk II Corvette Frigate Destroyer Assault Ship Cruiser/BattleCruiser Battleship/Star Destroyer/Dreadnought Carrier Super Star Destroyer Eclipse-class Super Star Destroyer Executor-class Super Star Destroyer Malevolent-class Super Star Destoyer Inquisitor-class Super Star Destroyer Vengwance-class Super Star Destroyer